The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a thermal and/or acoustic insulation product based on mineral fibers.
The manufacture of insulation products based on mineral fibers, such as mineral wool panels, is known, for example by internal centrifugation of molten glass.
However, the thickness of such a thermal and/or acoustic insulation product is limited by the average diameter of the fibers and the grammage that it is possible to achieve on a line for the manufacture of mineral fibers, which will in turn limit the thermal and/or acoustic insulation properties, which are directly linked to the grammage. The grammage is limited by the suction generated beneath the receiving belt for the mineral fibers.
The need exists, therefore, for an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a thermal and/or acoustic insulation product which permits its thermal and/or acoustic properties to be improved.